


Mistakes and Fumbles (Are Bound to Happen)

by downtowndystopia



Category: Glee
Genre: Early!Klaine, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, possible abuse cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtowndystopia/pseuds/downtowndystopia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine takes Kurt boxing in the auditorium before regionals as per tradition but accidentally hurt's Kurt in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes and Fumbles (Are Bound to Happen)

**Author's Note:**

> I want to stress that Blaine is not purposefully hitting him or trying to manipulate him he is 100% genuine. Still this could be triggering to victims of abuse. Nothing of the sort happens but Kurt's psyche could be triggering. Read on my tumblr at downtowndystopia.tumblr.com

“Come on Kurt, it'll be fun!” Blaine says giddily.

“I don't see how in a million years sneaking onto the regionals auditorium and fighting could be a good idea,” Kurt whispers in the dark.

Of course he's  _going_  to do it, otherwise he wouldn’t be sneaking into the building so late at night wearing all black. “Also I pull off the all-black look way better than you,” he adds.

“Well duh,” Blaine says—a bit too loudly—and Kurt shushes him, his eyes wild. “Relax Kurt I’ve done this plenty of times. Usually it's the entire team but I thought since we're doing the duet it could be like a date?”

“You weren't lying about that 'bad at romance' bit were you?” Kurt deadpans, walking down the halls and into the auditorium. The familiar smell of wood and old velvet fills his senses. Every auditorium—every good one—has that smell. Like red wine and dust with just a hint of the echos of the people who have performed before them. “Okay we're here,” Kurt says, snapping out of it. “What now?

Blaine smiles, “Now,” he says. “We fight!” he tosses a pair of gloves at Kurt.

“This is headed for disaster,” Kurt says. “And if you hit my face I am breaking up with you,” he threatens.

“Kurt I'd never punch you in the face,” Blaine says. “I would never hurt you this is just for fun okay?”

Kurt thinks about it for a bit more, it can't hurt. Plus maybe the exertion will make Blaine in the mood for makeouts on the stage which has always been a fantasy of his. “Ugh fine,” Kurt rolls his eyes putting on the gloves. “Come at me, bro,” he mimics. Blaine smiles and pecks him quickly on the lips before getting into stance.

Then he promptly breaks the stance to get Kurt in the right position (“No your left hand guards your face keep on the balls of your feet and make sure one foot is behind you to balance—no like this—ugh fine okay just keep your stance solid”).

Once they're in the proper positions Blaine throws the first punch—slowly and very lightly-- to Kurt’s shoulder, Kurt backs up quickly and gets under Blaine’s shielding-hand to get to his left peck. “Oh it's on, Hummel,” Blaine says, trapping Kurt’s right arm where he had just hit Blaine, bringing them face-to-face. Blaine smirks in triumph, and Kurt isn't going to let Blaine win without a fight they may be new to this relationship thing but Kurt  _knows_  what it does to his boyfriend when he wins.

Kurt brings his free leg behind Blaine's knee and takes him down, pinning him to the floor of the stage. “Got you now don't I?” Kurt laughs. Blaine reaches up to kiss Kurt, momentarily distracting him enough to flip their positions.

“I should have mentioned,” Blaine says, looking down at Kurt. “I play dirty.” He steps backwards and brings Kurt and himself to their feet to continue the fight. Kurt hits blindly at Blaine and Blaine easily dodges it getting Kurt in the ribs. Maybe a little too roughly because when Kurt looks up at him its not   
with that same playful twinkle it's something darker. “Kurt, I--”

Kurt starts going at Blaine full-throttle, determination in his eyes and while he has height on Blaine, Blaine’s been doing this for years. Blaine goes on defence, not wanting to make the same mistake he did the last time but Kurt is  _mad_  he keeps going and though the punches don't hurt with the gloves hitting him in mostly safe spots—his forearm usually Blaine doesn't exactly know how to end this. He didn't quite think of this before but he can't really fight Kurt the way he fights the guys at Dalton. Blaine grabs Kurt’s wrists gently to stop him.

“Kurt we shouldn't have done this,” Blaine says. “I can't fight with you like I do the guys,” he says, and immediately knows it was the worst thing to say. Damn his foot-in-mouth syndrome.

“The guys?” Kurt says. “Oh so what I’m not a guy?”

“You're my boyfriend,” Blaine says in response.

“Yeah Blaine your  _boy_ friend as in a guy,” he says with finality ripping his wrists from Blaine’s grip. “Now stop going on the defensive.”

“Kurt,” Blaine says miserably.

“ _Blaine_ ,” Kurt mimics. And then throws another (terribly off-kilter—and seriously he needs to teach Kurt how to really box) hit. Blaine doesn't want this to go on forever and he isn't going to lay into his boyfriend anytime soon (not in any way of the word) so he does something stupid.

He knows the only way Kurt is going to stop is if he wins or if Blaine wins and Kurt would know immediately if Blaine let him win. Which of course would lead to them going at it for another hour and it's almost 3am. So he hits Kurt, a little harder than he intended, which is bad because he intended to hit Kurt hard enough to hurt him. Not hurt-hurt him but a good ten seconds of pain so they could just end it and makeout instead. But he missteps (and he  _never_  missteps) and instead of clipping Kurt’s collarbone he hits his cheekbone. Not hard enough to bruise but hard enough for Kurt to look at him in shock.

“What,” Kurt says feebly.

“Kurt, shit,” Blaine says throwing off his gloves. “Let me see--”

“ _Don't touch me_ ” Kurt says venomously. Blaine’s heart breaks at that tone, never once used at him. “I can't believe you punched me in the  _face_ ,” Kurt whispered. “To win a boxing match,” he breathes.

“To end a boxing match,” Blaine corrects desperately. “I meant to end it with a hit to your collarbone but then you crouched and I misstepped and—”

“Oh something's ending alright,” Kurt says and walks and away.

“God can I please see your cheek I want to make sure you're okay—wait--what?” Blaine says. “You don't mean--”

“I don't know!” Kurt says, obviously trying to hold back tears. “God I feel so stupid,” he admits.

“No, no you're not stupid I can't believe I hurt you—I never want to--” he breaks off and finds himself crying because although there definitely won't be a bruise thank  _god_  there is a red mark just where his natural blush usually lays and he feels sick to his stomach.

“You didn't mean to hit my face right?” Kurt asks hesitantly.

“God Kurt  _no_  of course not,” Blaine says. Kurt looks confused and shocked still and Blaine doesn't know what to do. “Hit me,” he says. Kurt gives him an incredulous look. “Seriously—without gloves please,” Blaine begs.

“Blaine I’m not going to hit you,” Kurt says. “That wouldn’t make me feel better.” Blaine is about to object when Kurt interrupts, “Blaine it would make  _you_ feel better not me,” he says with finality.

“Are you still in pain?” Blaine asks instead.

“Not really,” Kurt says. “It's not the pain it's just...the feeling of shock and betrayal and--” Blaine goes to hug Kurt and he feels so terrible. “Please don't,” Kurt says, not venomously like the first time but desperate and— _shit_ —scared.

“We need to talk about this,” Blaine says. “Can we go to mine? No one is home and it's late I don't want us discussing this in a probably haunted auditorium.” Kurt looks hesitant. “Kurt please don't think what you're thinking right now,” Blaine pleads.

“Fine, whatever,” Kurt says.

The drive to Blaine’s is quiet, Kurt is still silently crying looking out the window because as sure as he is that Blaine would never hurt him that's what they all say right? Every argument he makes no matter how logical (why would an abuser use boxing as an excuse to hit their spouse? Especially if this is a tradition that is well-known at Dalton? Especially if it's  _Blaine_?) everything goes back to  _that's what they all say_. And it scares him.

They get to Blaine’s house, into Blaine’s room in record time, the streets obviously clear because of the time of morning they're driving at. “Do you want some water?” Blaine asks when Kurt sits on Blaine’s chair rather than his bed. Kurt shakes his head. “Okay Kurt please tell me what you're thinking? I have no clue what's going on in your head right now and it would be easier if you would actually communicate with me.”

“Fine,” Kurt says quietly. “I'm not sure if it was an accident or not,” Kurt admits.

“ _Kurt_ ,” Blaine breathes. “I—the feelings I have for you; the feeling of protection and affection—I could never—ever hurt you like that on purpose.”

“But that's what they all say,” Kurt says desperately. “I don't know what to think you're too good to be true sometimes you know that?” he says, and they're both crying now. “I feel like there has to be a catch to having you and—and I don't know okay?”

“Kurt I’m not perfect,” Blaine says, looking up at the ceiling to avoid seeing how he hurt the person he loves (and yes he loved Kurt even if he doesn't want to say it out loud yet). “But I care about you. No strings attached except for you to want me back,” Blaine says. “I think you overestimate how good I am I mean I had the brilliant idea of fighting my boyfriend who has negative amounts of experience boxing while I’ve been doing it since I was thirteen. I forgot how competitive we both are and I knew you'd have an unfair advantage but I didn't plan on actually boxing with you the way I would with someone who's been doing it for years that's not a 'one of the guy's' thing that's a logic thing okay?”

“I get that,” Kurt says. “But you don't understand what it feels like—not the physical pain—but the heart wrenching betrayal and hurt that you feel when someone you care about and someone you—fuck someone you  _trust_  hits you. It's like your world has been shifted into this ugly malformation of what it's supposed to be,” he says.

“I don't know what to say here, Kurt. I feel so terrible that I hurt you Kurt I really do,” Blaine says. “We have regionals tomorrow and we've barely been dating a week and I’ve really fucked up.”

Kurt looks at his feet. “I don't want to have bad blood for regionals,” Kurt says.

“I don't want to have bad blood ever,” Blaine says. “I don't want us to break up over me being an idiot this relationship is new romance-wise but we've been best friends for a while now and I don't want to give either of those up,” Blaine says.

There is a long pause where Blaine starts tearing up again and rubs at his eye furiously to get them to stop. Kurt looks at his feet, thinking hard.

“Relationships are about trust,” Kurt says finally and Blaine’s heart drops. “And I am going to trust you this time Blaine,” he says shakily. “It was an accident, I’m going to believe that but if you ever--”

Blaine walks towards Kurt who barely flinches this time hugging him closer than he'd ever before. “Never. Not on purpose not by accident not by mind control not by zombies not by--”

“Okay I think I get the point,” Kurt laughs, looking down at Blaine.

“Please can I kiss you?” Blaine asks.

“Well,” Kurt ponders a bit humorously. “I suppose-- _mmph_ ”

Blaine kisses Kurt’s lips in quick pecks over and over again until Kurt’s lips are numb. “Okay enough with the face attacks,” Kurt says, holding Blaine’s jaw, kissing him slowly and more indicative of their first kiss. They part with a gasp. “We're getting better at this,” Kurt quirks.

“Practice makes perfect right?” Blaine says, kissing him again. His face softens, “You know that I--”

“I know,” Kurt says. “Don't say it yet but I know.” They'd said “I love you” as friends often enough but now the words held more meaning and even if Blaine meant it Kurt wasn't quite ready to hear it just yet. “Okay it's now 4am and we have to be at final rehearsals by seven so we're going to nap and then you're going to buy me that bucket sized coffee they have at Starbucks.”

“Deal,” Blaine says. “Anything for you.”

And he means it.


End file.
